wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział V
Następnego dnia obaj rycerze z Bogdańca wraz z Powałą udali się na ranną mszę do katedry, tak dla nabożeństwa, jak i dlatego, by widzieć dwór i gości, którzy schodzili się na zamek. Jakoż po drodze już Powała spotkał mnóstwo znajomych, a między nimi wielu rycerzy sławnych w kraju i za granicą, na których z podziwem patrzył młody Zbyszko, obiecując sobie w duszy, że jeśli sprawa z Lichtensteinem ujdzie mu na sucho, to będzie się starał im wyrównać w męstwie i we wszystkich cnotach. Jeden z tych rycerzy, Toporczyk, krewny kasztelana krakowskiego, powiedział im nowinę o powrocie z Rzymu Wojciecha Jastrzębca, scholastyka, który jeździł do papieża Bonifacego IX z listem królewskim, zapraszającym na chrzciny do Krakowa. Bonifacy przyjął zaprosiny, a jakkolwiek wyraził wątpliwość, czy będzie mógł przybyć własną osobą, upoważnił posła, aby w jego imieniu trzymał do chrztu mające się narodzić dziecię, a zarazem prosił, by w dowód osobliwszej jego miłości dla obojga królestwa dziecku nadano imię Bonifacy lub Bonifacja. Mówiono także o bliskim przyjeździe króla węgierskiego Zygmunta i spodziewano się go na pewno. Zygmunt bowiem przyjeżdżał i proszony, i nieproszony, zawsze gdy zdarzyła się sposobność jakowychś odwiedzin, uczt i gonitw, w których z zamiłowaniem brat udział, pragnąc zasłynąć po świecie i jako władca, i jako śpiewak, i jako jeden z pierwszych rycerzy. Powała, Zawisza z Garbowa, Dobko z Oleśnicy, Naszan i inni podobnej miary mężowie z uśmiechem wspominali sobie, jako za poprzednich bytności Zygmunta król Władysław prosił ich po cichu, aby na turnieju nie nacierali zbyt ostro i oszczędzali "węgierskiego gościa", którego znana w świecie próżność była tak wielka, że w razie niepowodzenia wyciskała mu łzy z oczu. Lecz największe zajęcie między rycerstwem budziły sprawy Witoldowe. Rozpowiadano cuda o wspaniałości owej kolebki, ulanej ze szczerego srebra, którą od Witolda i żony jego Anny przywieźli w darze kniazie i bojarzyni litewscy. Potworzyły się, jako zwykle przed nabożeństwem, gromadki ludzi opowiadające sobie nowiny. W jednej z nich Maćko, posłyszawszy o kolebce, zabrał głos i opisywał kosztowność daru, ale więcej jeszcze opowiadał o zamierzonej ogromnej wyprawie Witolda przeciw Tatarom, gdyż zarzucano go o nią pytaniami. Wyprawa była prawie gotowa, albowiem ogromne wojska ruszyły już na wschód Rusi; gdyby się zaś udała, rozciągnęłaby zwierzchnictwo króla Jagiełły niemal na pół świata, aż do nieznanych głębin azjatyckich, po granice Persji i brzegi Aralu. Maćko, który poprzednio był blisko osoby Witolda i mógł znać jego zamiary, umiał o nich rozpowiadać dokładnie, a nawet i tak wymownie, że zanim zadzwoniono na mszę, przed wschodami katedry utworzył się naokół niego krąg ciekawych. Szło – mówił – po prostu o wyprawę krzyżową. Sam Witold, chociaż go piszą wielkim kniaziem, rządzi przecie Litwą z ramienia Jagiełły i jest tylko wielkorządcą, zasługa więc spadnie na króla. I co za chwała będzie dla nowo ochrzczonej Litwy i dla potęgi Polski, gdy połączone wojska poniosą Krzyż w takie strony, w których, jeśli wspominają imię Zbawiciela, to chyba dlatego, by mu bluźnić, i w których nie postała dotąd noga Polaka ni Litwina! Wypędzony Tochtamysz, gdy go polskie i litewskie wojska posadzą na nowo na utraconym kapczackim tronie, uzna się "synem" króla Władysława i jako obiecał, wraz z całą Złotą Ordą pokłoni się Krzyżakowi. Słuchano z natężeniem tych słów, lecz wielu nie wiedziało dobrze, o co chodzi, komu Witold ma pomagać, przeciw komu wojować – więc niektórzy poczęli pytać: – Powiadajcie wyraźnie, z kim wojna? – Z kim? Z Tymurem Chromym – odrzekł Maćko. Nastała chwila milczenia. O uszy rycerstwa zachodniego odbijały się wprawdzie niejednokrotnie nazwy Ord Złotych, Sinych, Azowskich i rozmaitych innych, ale sprawy tatarskie i wojny domowe między pojedynczymi Ordami nie były mu dobrze wiadome. Natomiast nie znalazłbyś ani jednego człowieka w ówczesnej Europie, który by nie słyszał o straszliwym Tymurze Chromym, czyli Tamerlanie, którego imię powtarzano z niemniejszą trwogą niż niegdyś imię Attyli. Był to przecie "pan świata" i "pan czasów" – władca dwudziestu siedmiu zawojowanych państw, władca Rusi Moskiewskiej, władca Sybiru, Chin po Indie, Bagdadu, Ispahanu, Aleppu, Damaszku – którego cień padał przez piaski arabskie na Egipt, a przez Bosfor na Cesarstwo Greckie – tępiciel ludzkiego rodzaju, potworny budowniczy piramid z czaszek ludzkich, zwycięzca we wszystkich bitwach, niezwyciężony w żadnej, "pan dusz i ciał". Tochtamysz przez niego posądzon jest na tronie Złotej i Sinej Ordy – i uznan "synem". Lecz gdy władztwo jego rozciągnęło się od Aralu do Krymu, przez więcej ziem, niż ich było w reszcie Europy, "syn" chciał być władcą niepodległym – za co "jednym palcem" strasznego ojca pozbawion tronu uciekł do litewskiego rządcy, wzywając go o pomoc. Jego to właśnie zamierzył Witold wprowadzić na powrót na państwo, ale aby to uczynić, trzeba się było wpierw zmierzyć ze światowładnym Kulawcem. Z tego też powodu imię jego silne na słuchaczach sprawiło wrażenie – i po chwili milczenia jeden z najstarszych rycerzy, Wojciech z Jagłowa, rzekł: – Nie z byle kim sprawa. – A o byle co – ozwał się roztropnie Mikołaj z Długolasu. – Bo czy tam za dziesiątą ziemią będzie Tochtamysz. czy jakowyś Kutłuk panował synom Beliala. cóż nam z tego przyjdzie? – Tochtamysz wiarę chrześcijańską by przyjął – odpowiedział Maćko. – Przyjąłby albo nie przyjął. Żali można psubratom wierzyć, którzy Chrystusa nie wyznawają? – Lecz dla imienia Chrystusowego godzi się polec – odparł Powała. – I dla czci rycerskiej – dodał Toporczyk, krewny kasztelana. – Są przecie między nami tacy, którzy pójdą. Pan Spytko z Melsztyna młodą ma żonę i umiłowaną, a dlatego już do kniazia Witolda pociągnął. – Bo i nie dziwno – wtrącił Jaśko z Naszan – choćbyś miał najbezecniejszy grzech na duszy, odpust za taką wojnę pewny i zbawienie pewne. – A sława po wieki wieków – rzekł znów Powała z Taczewa. – Jak wojna, to wojna, a że nie byle z kim, to lepiej. Tymur świat zawojował i ma dwadzieścia siedem królestw pod sobą. Toż by była chwała dla naszego narodu, żebyśmy go starli. – Dlaczegoby nie? – odrzekł Toporczyk – choćby i sto królestw posiadał, niech się go inni boją, ale nie my! Godnie mówicie! Skrzyknąć by jeno z dziesięć tysięcy kopijników dobrych – to i świat przejdziem. – A któryż naród ma Chromego pokonać, jeśli nie nasz?... Tak rozmawiali rycerze, a Zbyszko aż się zdziwił, że przedtem nigdy nie przyszła mu ochota pociągnąć z Witoldem w dzikie stepy... Ale za czasu pobytu w Wilnie chciało mu się widzieć Kraków, dwór, wziąć udział w gonitwach rycerskich, a teraz pomyślał, że tu znaleźć może niesławę i sąd, tam zaś w najgorszym razie znalazłby śmierć pełną chwały... Lecz stuletni Wojciech z Jagłowa, któremu ze starości trzęsła się już szyja, ale który rozum miał odpowiedni wiekowi, oblał zimną wodą ochotę rycerzy: – Głupiście – rzekł. – Żali to żaden z was nie słyszał, że wizerunek Chrystusów przemówił do królowej, a jeżeli sam Zbawiciel do takiej dopuszczają poufałości, czemu by Duch Święty, który jest trzecią Trójcy osobą, miał na nią być mniej miłościw. Przez to ona przyszłe rzeczy widzi, jakoby się przed nią działy, i mówiła tak... Tu zatrzymał się i przez chwilę trząsł głową, a następnie rzekł: – Zapomniałem, co powiedziała, ale zaraz sobie przypomnę. I począł się namyślać, oni zaś czekali w skupieniu, albowiem powszechne było mniemanie, że królowa widzi przyszłe zdarzenia. – Aha! – rzekł wreszcie – jużem się obaczył! Królowa powiedziała, że gdyby wszystko rycerstwo tutejsze poszło z kniaziem Witoldem na Chromego, tedy byłaby moc pogańska skruszona. Ale to nie może być, dla niepoczciwości panów chrześcijańskich. Trzeba granic pilnować i od Czechów, i od Węgrzynów, i od Zakonu, bo nikomu ufać nie można. Gdy zaś garść jeno Polaków z Witoldem pójdzie, pokona go Tymur Kulawy albo jego wojewodowie, którzy ćmom nieprzeliczonym przywodzą... – Przecie teraz jest spokój – ozwał się Toporczyk – i sam Zakon daje podobno jakowąś pomoc Witoldowi. Nie mogą nawet Krzyżacy inaczej uczynić, choćby dla wstydu – żeby Ojcu Świętemu pokazać, iże z pogany walczyć gotowi. Prawią też dworscy, że Kuno Lichtenstein nie tylko dla krzcim, ale i dla narad z królem tu bawi... – A oto i on! – zawołał ze zdziwieniem Maćko. – Prawda! – rzekł, oglądając się. Powała. – Dalibóg on! Krótko bawił u opata i musiał chyba do dnia z Tyńca wyjechać. – Jakoś mu było pilno – odrzekł posępnie Maćko. Tymczasem Kuno Lichtenstein przeszedł koło nich. Maćko poznał go po krzyżu wyszytym na płaszczu, ale on nie poznał ni jego, ni Zbyszka, gdyż widział ich poprzednio w hełmach, z hełmu zaś, nawet przy otwartej przyłbicy, widać było tylko małą część twarzy rycerza. Przechodząc, skinął głową Powale z Taczewa i Toporczykowi. po czym wraz ze swymi giermkami począł wstępować po schodach do katedry krokiem poważnym i pełnym majestatu. Wtem ozwały się dzwony, płosząc stada kawek i gołębi gnieżdżących się po wieżach, a zarazem oznajmiając, iż msza niebawem się rozpocznie. Maćko i Zbyszko weszli razem z innymi do kościoła, nieco zaniepokojeni szybkim powrotem Lichtensteina. Lecz starszy rycerz niepokoił się więcej, albowiem uwagę młodszego pochłonął całkowicie dwór królewski. Zbyszko nigdy w życiu nie widział nic równie świetnego jak ten kościół i to zebranie. Na prawo i na lewo otaczali go najznakomitsi mężowie Królestwa, słynni w radzie lub boju. Wielu, których rozum przeprowadził małżeństwo W. Księcia Litwy z cudną i młodziuchną królową polską, już pomarło, ale niektórzy żyli jeszcze, i na tych spoglądano ze czcią nadzwyczajną. Nie mógł się napatrzyć młody rycerz wspaniałej postaci Jaśka z Tęczyna, kasztelana krakowskiego, w której łączyła się surowość z powagą i prawością; podziwiał mądre i stateczne twarze innych rajców lub potężne oblicza rycerskie, z włosami równo przyciętymi nad brwią, a spływającymi w długich kędziorach z boków głowy i z tyłu. Niektórzy nosili siatki na głowach, niektórzy tylko przepaski utrzymujące w ładzie włosy. Goście zagraniczni, posłowie króla rzymskiego, czescy, węgierscy i rakuscy, oraz ich przyboczni dziwili największą wykwintnością ubiorów; kniazie i bojarzynowie litewscy przy boku króla zostający, pomimo lata i gorących dni, mieli na sobie dla okazałości szuby podbite futrem kosztownym; kniazie ruscy w szatach sztywnych a szerokich wyglądali na tle ścian i złoceń kościelnych jak obrazy bizantyńskie. Lecz z największą ciekawością oczekiwał Zbyszko wejścia króla i królowej i tłoczył się, ile mógł, ku stallom, za którymi w pobliżu ołtarza widać było dwie poduszki z czerwonego aksamitu, królestwo bowiem słuchali mszy zawsze na klęczkach. Jakoż nie czekano długo: król wszedł pierwszy drzwiami od zakrystii i zanim doszedł przed ołtarz, można mu się było dobrze przypatrzyć. Włosy miał czarne, zwichrzone i rzedniejące nieco nad czołem, długie, po bokach założone za uszy, twarz smagłą, całkiem ogoloną, nos garbaty i dość spiczasty, koło ust zmarszczki, oczki czarne, małe, świecące, którymi rzucał na wszystkie strony, jakby chciał, zanim dojdzie przed ołtarz, porachować wszystkich ludzi w kościele. Oblicze jego miało wyraz dobrotliwy, ale zarazem i czujny, człowieka, który wyniesion przez fortunę nad własne spodziewanie, musi myśleć ustawicznie o tym, czy jego postępki odpowiadają godności, i który obawia się złośliwych przygan. Ale właśnie dlatego była w jego twarzy i ruchach jakby pewna niecierpliwość. Łatwo było odgadnąć, że gniew jego musi być nagły, straszny i że jest to zawsze ten sam książę, który swego czasu, zniecierpliwiony matactwami Krzyżaków, wołał do ich wysłanników: "Ty do mnie z pergaminem, a ja do ciebie z dzidą!" Lecz już teraz tę przyrodzoną zapalczywość hamowała wielka i szczera pobożność. Nie tylko świeżo nawróceni kniazie litewscy, ale i pobożni z dziada pradziada wielmoże polscy budowali się widokiem króla w kościele. Często on, odrzuciwszy poduszkę, klękał dla większego umartwienia na gołych kamieniach; często, wzniósłszy ręce do góry, trzymał je wzniesione dopóty, dopóki mu same nie opadły ze zmęczenia. Słuchał najmniej trzech mszy dziennie i słuchał ich niemal z chciwością. Odkrycie kielicha i odgłos dzwonka na Podniesienie napełniały zawsze duszę jego uniesieniem, zachwytem, rozkoszą i przestrachem. Po skończonej mszy wychodził z kościoła jakby zbudzon ze snu, uspokojony, łagodny, i dworzanie wcześnie zwiedzieli się, że wówczas najlepiej jest go prosić czy o przebaczenie, czy o dary. Jadwiga weszła przez drzwi od zakrystii. Ujrzawszy ją, rycerze bliżsi stallów, jakkolwiek msza się jeszcze nie zaczęła, poklękali natychmiast, mimo woli oddając jej cześć jak świętej. Zbyszko uczynił to samo, albowiem w całym tym zgromadzeniu nikt nie wątpił, że ma naprawdę przed sobą świętą, której obrazy będą zdobiły z czasem ołtarze kościelne. Szczególniej od kilku lat surowe, pokutnicze życie Jadwigi sprawiło, że obok czci, winnej królowej, oddawano jej cześć niemal religijną. Z ust do ust między panami i ludem chodziły głosy o cudach spełnianych przez królowę. Mówiono, iż dotknięcie jej dłoni leczyło chorych: ludzie pozbawieni władzy w rękach i nogach odzyskiwali ją po włożeniu starych szat królowej. Wiarogodni świadkowie zapewniali, iż słyszeli na własne uszy. jak raz Chrystus przemówił do niej z ołtarza. Czcili ją na klęczkach monarchowie zagraniczni. czcił i obawiał się ją obrazić nawet hardy Zakon krzyżacki. Papież Bonifacy IX nazywał ją świątobliwą i wybraną córką Kościoła. Świat patrzał na jej postępki i pamiętał, że to dziecię domu Andegaweńskiego i polskich Piastów, że ta córka potężnego Ludwika, wychowanka najświetniejszego dworu, a wreszcie najpiękniejsza z dziewic na ziemi, zrzekła się szczęścia, zrzekła się pierwszej dziewiczej miłości i poślubiła jako królowa "dzikiego" księcia Litwy, aby wraz z nim skłonić do stóp Krzyża ostatni pogański naród w Europie. Czego nie dokazały siły wszystkich Niemców, potęga Zakonu, wyprawy krzyżowe, morze przelanej krwi – tego dokazało jedno jej słowo. Nigdy chwała apostolstwa nie opromieniła młodszego i cudniejszego czoła — nigdy apostolstwo nie połączyło się z takim poświęceniem – nigdy niewieścia piękność nie zaświeciła taką anielską dobrocią i takim cichym smutkiem. Opiewali ją też minstrele na wszystkich dworach Europy; zjeżdżali się do Krakowa rycerze z najodleglejszych ziem, by widzieć tę polską królowę, kochał ją jak źrenicę oka jej własny naród, któremu przez związek z Jagiełłą przymnożyła potęgi i sławy. Jedna tylko wielka troska zaciążyła nad nią i nad narodem – oto tej wybrance swojej Bóg odmawiał przez długie lata potomstwa. Lecz gdy nareszcie i ta niedola minęła, radosna wieść o uproszonym błogosławieństwie rozbiegła się jak błyskawica od Bałtyku po Morze Czarne, po Karpaty i napełniła weselem wszystkie ludy olbrzymiego państwa. Z wyjątkiem stolicy krzyżackiej przyjęto ją radośnie nawet po dworach zagranicznych. W Rzymie śpiewano "Te Deum". W ziemiach polskich utrwaliło się ostatecznie mniemanie, że o co "święta pani" Boga poprosi, to stanie się nieodmiennie. Przychodzili więc do niej ludzie błagać, by uprosiła im zdrowie, przychodzili wysłańcy od ziem i powiatów, by w miarę potrzeby modliła się to o deszcz, to o pogodę na żniwa, to o szczęśliwą kośbę, to o pomyślne miodobranie. to o obfitość ryby w jeziorach, to o zwierza w lasach. Groźni rycerze z nadgranicznych zamków i gródków, którzy przejętym od Niemców zwyczajem trudnili się zbójnictwem lub wojną między sobą, na jedno jej napomnienie wkładali miecze do pochew, puszczali jeńców bez okupu, zwracali zagarnięte stada i podawali sobie dłonie do zgody. Wszelka niedola, wszelkie ubóstwo cisnęło się do bram krakowskiego zamku. Czysty duch jej przenikał w serca ludzkie, łagodził los niewolników, dumę panów, surowość sędziów i unosił się jak świt szczęścia, jak anioł sprawiedliwości i spokoju nad całą krainą. Wszyscy też z bijącymi sercami oczekiwali dnia błogosławieństwa. Rycerze pilnie spoglądali na postać królowej, aby z jej kształtów wywnioskować, jak długo przyjdzie im czekać na przyszłego dziedzica lub przyszłą dziedziczkę tronu. Ksiądz biskup krakowski Wysz, który był zarazem najbieglejszym w kraju, a słynnym i za granicą lekarzem, nie zapowiadał jeszcze rychłego połogu, jeśli zaś czyniono przygotowania, to dlatego, że zwyczajem wieku było rozpoczynać wszelkie uroczystości jak najwcześniej, a przeciągać je przez całe tygodnie. Jakoż postać pani. lubo podana nieco naprzód, zachowała dotychczas dawną wysmukłość. Odzież nosiła aż nazbyt prostą. Niegdyś – wychowana na świetnym dworze i piękniejsza od wszystkich współczesnych księżniczek – kochała się w kosztownych tkaninach, w łańcuchach, perłach, w złotych manelach i pierścieniach, obecnie – a nawet od lat już kilku – nie tylko nosiła szaty mniszki, ale przysłaniała nawet i twarz z obawy, by myśl o własnej piękności nie wzbudziła w niej pychy światowej. Próżno Jagiełło, dowiedziawszy się o odmiennym jej stanie, polecił w uniesieniu radości, by łożnicę przyozdobiła złotogłowiem, bisiorem i klejnotami. Odpowiedziała, że wyrzekłszy się z dawna okazałości, pamięta, iż pora złogów bywa częstokroć porą śmierci, a więc nie wśród klejnotów, ale w cichej pokorze powinna przyjąć łaskę, którą ją Bóg nawiedza. Złoto i klejnoty szły tymczasem na Akademię lub na wysyłanie nowo ochrzczonej młodzieży litewskiej do zagranicznych uniwersytetów. Królowa zgodziła się tylko w tym zmienić zakonny pozór, iż od czasu jak nadzieja macierzyństwa stała się zupełną pewnością, nie przysłaniała więcej twarzy, słusznie mniemając, że nie przystoi jej od tej chwili strój pokutnicy... Jakoż wszystkie oczy spoczęły teraz z miłością na tym cudnym obliczu, któremu ni złoto, ni drogie kamienie nie mogły przydać ozdoby. Królowa szła z wolna od drzwi zakrystii ku ołtarzowi, mając oczy wzniesione do góry, w jednej ręce książkę, w drugiej różaniec. Zbyszko ujrzał liliową twarz, niebieskie źrenice, rysy po prostu anielskie, pełne spokoju, dobroci, miłosierdzia, i serce poczęło mu bić jak młotem. Wiedział on, że z rozkazania Bożego powinien kochać i swego króla, i swoją królową, i miłował ich po swojemu, ale teraz serce zawrzało mu nagle miłością wielką, która powstaje nie z nakazu, ale bucha sama przez się jak płomień, a jest zarazem i czcią największą, i pokorą, i chęcią ofiary. Młody był i porywczy rycerz Zbyszko, więc chwyciła go zaraz chęć, by tę miłość i wierność poddanego rycerza jakoś okazać, coś dla niej uczynić, gdzieś lecieć, kogoś popłatać, coś zdobyć i samemu przy tym karkiem nałożyć. "Pójdę chyba z kniaziem Witoldem – mówił sobie – bo jakże świętej Pani usłużę, skoro nie masz nigdzie blisko wojny?" Nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy, by można inaczej usłużyć niż mieczem, rohatyną lub toporem, ale za to gotów był sam jeden na całą potęgę Tymura Chromego uderzyć. Chciało mu się zaraz po mszy siąść na koń i coś zacząć. Co? sam nie wiedział. Wiedział tylko, że nie wytrzyma, że go palą ręce i pali się w nim dusza cała... Zapomniał też znów całkiem o niebezpieczeństwie, które mu groziło. Zapomniał nawet chwilowo i Danusi – a gdy przyszła mu ona na myśl z powodu dziecinnych śpiewów, które nagle ozwały się w kościele, miał poczucie, że "to co innego". Danusi przyrzekł wierność, przyrzekł trzech Niemców – i tego dotrzyma, ale przecie królowa jest ponad wszystkie niewiasty – i gdy pomyślał, ilu by dla królowej chciał zabić – ujrzał przed sobą całe zastępy pancerzy, hełmów, piór strusich, pawich, i czuł, że wedle chęci jeszcze by tego było za mało... Tymczasem nie spuszczał z niej oka, rozmyślając w wezbranym sercu, jaką by ją uczcić modlitwą, sądził bowiem, że za królową byle jak modlić się nie można. Umiał powiedzieć: Pater noster, qui es in coelis, sanctificetur nomen Tuum – tego bowiem wyuczył go pewien franciszkanin w Wilnie, ale być może, że zakonnik sam więcej nie umiał, być może, że Zbyszko reszty zapomniał, dość że całego "Ojcze nasz" wyrecytować nie mógł. Teraz jednak począł powtarzać w kółko tych kilka słów, które w jego duszy znaczyły: "Daj naszej umiłowanej pani zdrowie i życie, i szczęście – i więcej o nią dbaj niż o wszystko inne". Że zaś to mówił człowiek, nad którego własną głową wisiał sąd i kara – przeto w całym kościele nie było szczerszej modlitwy... Po skończonej mszy myślał Zbyszko, że gdyby mu wolno było stanąć przed królową, upaść przed nią na twarz i objąć jej stopy, to niechby potem nawet koniec świata nastąpił, ale po pierwszej mszy wyszła druga, potem trzecia, a następnie pani odeszła do swoich komnat, zwykle bowiem suszyła aż do południa i umyślnie nie brała udziału w wesołych śniadaniach, przy których dla uciechy króla i gości występowali trefnisie i kuglarze. Natomiast przed Zbyszkiem pojawił się stary rycerz z Długolasu i wezwał go do księżny. – Będziesz posługiwał przy śniadaniu mnie i Danusi jako mój dworzanin – rzekła księżna – a nuż zdarzy ci się przypodobać królowi jakowymś krotochwilnym słowem albo postępkiem, którym serce jego sobie zjednasz. Krzyżak, jeśli cię pozna, nie będzie może się skarżył, widząc, że przy stole królewskim mnie posługujesz. Zbyszko ucałował tedy rękę księżny, po czym zwrócił się do Danusi i jakkolwiek przywykły więcej do wojny i bitek niż do dworskich obyczajów, wiedział jednak widocznie, co rycerzowi czynić przystoi, gdy rankiem zobaczy damę swych myśli – gdyż cofnął się i przybrawszy wyraz zdumienia, zawołał, żegnając się: – W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha!... A Danusia spytała, podnosząc na niego modre oczki: – Czego się Zbyszko żegna, kiedy już po mszy? – Bo przez tę noc tyle ci, piękna panno, gładkości przybyło, aże mi cudnie! Lecz Mikołaj z Długolasu nie lubił, jako człowiek stary, nowotnych zagranicznych zwyczajów rycerskich, więc wzruszył ramionami i rzekł: – Co tam będziesz po próżnicy czas tracił i o urodzie jej prawił! Skrzat to, któren ledwie od ziemi odrósł. Na to Zbyszko spojrzał zaraz na niego zawzięcie: – Warujcie się nazywać ją skrzatem – rzekł, blednąc z gniewu – i to wiedzcie, że gdyby wam było mniej roków, zaraz bym kazał ziemię za zamkiem udeptać, i niechby przyszła wasza albo moja śmierć!... – Cichaj, chłystku?... dałbym ci rady jeszcze dziś? – Cichaj? – powtórzyła księżna. – To zamiast o własnej głowie myśleć, będzie tu jeszcze zwady szukał! Wolej bym była stateczniejszego dla Danusi poszukała rycerza. Ale to ci powiadam, że jeśli chcesz burzyć, chybaj sobie, gdzie chcesz, bo tu takich nie trzeba... Zbyszko zawstydził się słowami księżny i począł ją przepraszać. Pomyślał przy tym, że jeśli pan Mikołaj z Długolasu ma doletniego syna, to tam kiedyś wyzwie go na walkę pieszą lub konną, byle za skrzata nie darować. Tymczasem jednak postanowił zachować się na pokojach królewskich jak trusia i nie wyzywać nikogo, chybaby tego koniecznie rycerska cześć wymagała... Odgłos trąb oznajmił, że śniadanie gotowe, więc księżna Anna, wziąwszy za rękę Danusię, udała się do komnat królewskich, przed którymi stali, czekając na jej przyjście, świeccy dygnitarze i rycerze. Księżna Ziemowitowa weszła już była pierwej, gdyż jako rodzona siostra królewska wyższe brała miejsce za stołem. Wnet zaroiło się w komnacie od gości zagranicznych i zaproszonych miejscowych dygnitarzy i rycerzy. Król siedział u wyższego końca stołu, mając przy sobie biskupa krakowskiego i Wojciecha Jastrzębca, który chociaż niższy godnością od infułatów, siedział jako poseł papieski po prawicy króla. Dwie księżne zajęły miejsca następne. Za Anną Danutą rozparł się wygodnie na szerokim krześle były arcybiskup gnieźnieński Jan, książę pochodzący z Piastów śląskich, syn Bolka III. księcia opolskiego. Zbyszko słyszał o nim na dworze Witoldowym i teraz, stojąc za księżną i Danusią, poznał go natychmiast po niezmiernie obfitych włosach, które pozwijane w strąki czyniły głowę jego podobną do kościelnego kropidła. Na dworach książąt polskich przezywano go też Kropidłem, a nawet Krzyżacy dawali mu imię "Grapidla". Był to człowiek słynny z wesołości i lekkich obyczajów. Otrzymawszy wbrew woli króla paliusz na arcybiskupstwo gnieźnieńskie, chciał je zająć zbrojną ręką, za co wyzuty z godności i wypędzon, związał się z Krzyżakami, którzy dali mu na Pomorzu ubogie biskupstwo kamieńskie. Wówczas dopiero, zrozumiawszy, że z potężnym królem lepiej jest być w zgodzie, przebłagał go, wrócił do kraju i czekał na opróżnienie której ze stolic, spodziewając się. że ją z rąk dobrotliwego pana otrzyma. Jakoż nie zawiódł się w przyszłości, a tymczasem starał się krotochwilami zaskarbić sobie serce królewskie. Został mu jednak zawsze dawny pociąg do Krzyżaków. Nawet i teraz, na dworze Jagiełłowym – niezbyt mile widziany przez dygnitarzy i rycerstwo – szukał towarzystwa Lichtensteina i rad sadowił się obok niego przy stole. Tak było i obecnie. Zbyszko, stojąc za krzesłem księżny, znalazł się tak blisko Krzyżaka, że mógłby go był ręką dosięgnąć. Jakoż palce poczęły go zaraz swędzić i kurczyć się, lecz to było mimo woli, gdyż pohamował swą popędliwość zupełnie i nie pozwolił sobie na zdrożną myśl. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać od rzucania od czasu do czasu nieco łakomych spojrzeń na łysiejącą nieco z tyłu płową głowę Lichtensteina. na szyję, plecy i ramiona, pragnąc zarazem wymiarkować, czyli też wiele miałby z nim do roboty, gdyby się im spotkać przyszło bądź w bitwie, bądź w pojedynczej walce. Wydawało mu się, iż niezbyt wiele, bo choć łopatki Krzyżaka rysowały się dość potężnie pod obcisłą, z szarego cienkiego sukna szatą, był on jednak chuchrakiem w porównaniu do takiego Powały, do Paszka Złodzieja z Biskupic, do obu przesławnych Sulimczyków, do Krzona z Kozichgłów i do wielu innych rycerzy siedzących przy stole królewskim. Na nich to z podziwem i zazdrością spoglądał Zbyszko, lecz główną uwagę Jego zwrócił sam król, który rzucając spojrzenia na wszystkie strony, zagarniał co chwila palcami włosy za uszy, jakby zniecierpliwiony tym, że śniadanie się jeszcze nie rozpoczęło. Wzrok jego zatrzymał się przez mgnienie oka i na Zbyszku, a wówczas młody rycerz doznał pewnego uczucia strachu, i na myśl, że pewno przyjdzie mu stanąć przed gniewnym obliczem królewskim, opanował go okrutny niepokój. Pierwszy to raz pomyślał naprawdę o odpowiedzialności i karze, jaka nań spaść mogła, dotychczas bowiem wydawało mu się to wszystko dalekie, niewyraźne, zatem nie warte troski. Ale Niemiec ani się domyślał, że ów rycerz, który natarł na niego zuchwale na gościńcu, znajduje się tak blisko. Rozpoczęło się śniadanie. Wniesiono polewkę winną, zaprawną jajami, cynamonem, gwoździkami, imbirem i szafranem tak silnie, że zapach rozszedł się po całej izbie. Jednocześnie trefniś Ciaruszek siedzący we drzwiach na zydlu począł udawać śpiew słowika, co widocznie weseliło króla. Po nim drugi obchodził stół wraz ze służbą obnoszącą potrawy, stawał nieznacznie za gośćmi i naśladował bliskie brzęczenie pszczoły tak dokładnie, że jaki taki kładł łyżkę i poczynał oganiać czuprynę. Na ten widok inni wybuchali śmiechem. Zbyszko pilnie usługiwał księżnie i Danusi, lecz gdy z kolei i Lichtenstein począł się klepać w łysiejącą głowę, zapomniał znów o niebezpieczeństwie i począł śmiać się aż do łez, a stojący blisko niego młody kniaź litewski Jamont, syn namiestnika smoleńskiego, pomagał mu w tym tak szczerze, że aż ronił potrawy z półmisków. Lecz Krzyżak, spostrzegłszy wreszcie pomyłkę, sięgnął do kalety, a jednocześnie zwróciwszy się do biskupa Kropidły przemówił do niego kilka słów po niemiecku, które biskup zaraz po polsku powtórzył: – Szlachetny pan mówi ci tak: – rzekł, zwracając się do błazna – Dostaniesz dwa skojce, ale nie brzęcz za blisko, gdyż pszczoły się odpędza, a trutniów się bije... Na to trefniś pochował dwa skojce, które mu podał Krzyżak, i korzystając z przysługującej błaznom na wszystkich dworach wolności, odrzekł: – Dużo miodu w ziemi dobrzyńskiej, dlatego ją trutnie obsiadły. Bijże ich, królu Władysławie! – Naści i ode mnie grosz, boś dobrze powiedział – rzekł Kropidło –jeno pamiętaj, że gdy leziwo się urwie, to bartnik kark skręci. Mają żądła te malborskie trutnie, które Dobrzyń obsiadły, i niebezpiecznie leźć na ich barć. – O wa! – zawołał Zyndram z Maszkowic, miecznik krakowski – można ich wykurzyć! – Czym? – Prochem! – Albo toporem barć ściąć! – rzekł olbrzymi Paszko Złodziej z Biskupic. Zbyszkowi rosło serce, sądził bowiem, że takie słowa zapowiadają wojnę. Ale rozumiał je i Kuno Lichtenstein, który, przebywając długo w Toruniu i Chełmnie, wyuczył się polskiej mowy – i nie używał jej tylko przez pychę. Teraz jednak, podrażnion słowami Zyndrama z Maszkowic, utopił w nim swoje szare źrenice i odrzekł: – Zobaczymy. – Widzieli ojce nasi pod Płowcami, a i my widzielim pod Wilnem – odpowiedział Zyndram. – Pax vobiscum! – zawołał Kropidło. – Pax!, pax! Niech jeno ksiądz Mikołaj z Kurowa ustąpi z biskupstwa kujawskiego, a król miłościwy mnie po nim naznaczy, powiem wam tak piękne kazanie o miłości między chrześcijańskimi narodami, iż was do cna skruszę. Cóż to jest bowiem nienawiść, jeśli nie ignis, a do tego ignis infernalis... ogień tak okrutny, że woda mu nie poradzi – i chyba winem trzeba go zalewać. Wina dawajcie! Pojedziemy na ops! jak mawiał nieboszczyk biskup Zawisza z Kurozwęk! – A z opsu do piekła, jak mówił diabeł! – dodał trefniś Ciaruszek. – Niechże cię porwie! – Cudniej będzie, jeśli was porwie. Nie widziano jeszcze diabła z Kropidłem, ale tak myślę, że wszyscy będziemy mieli tę uciechę... – Wpierw ciebie jeszcze pokropię. Wina dajcie i niech żywie miłość między chrześcijany! –Między prawdziwymi chrześcijany! – powtórzył z naciskiem Kuno Lichtenstein. – Jakże? – zawołał, podnosząc głowę, biskup krakowski Wysz –żali to nie w odwiecznie chrześcijańskim królestwie przebywacie? żali nie starsze tu kościoły niż w Malborgu? – Nie wiem – odpowiedział Krzyżak. Król szczególniej drażliwy był, gdy szło o chrześcijaństwo. Zdawało mu się, że Krzyżak może jemu właśnie chce przymówić, więc wystające policzki pokryły mu się zaraz czerwonymi piętnami, oczy poczęły błyskać. – Co to! – odezwał się grubym głosem. – Nie chrześcijański ja król? co? – Królestwo powiada się chrześcijańskim – odparł zimno Krzyżak – ale obyczaje są w nim pogańskie... Na to podnieśli się groźni rycerze: Marcin z Wrocimowic, herbu Półkoza, Florian z Korytnicy, Bartosz z Wodzinka, Domarat z Kobylan, Powała z Taczewa, Paszko Złodziej z Biskupic, Zyndram z Maszkowic, Jaksa z Targowiska, Krzon z Kozich–głów, Zygmunt z Bobowy i Staszko z Charbimowic, potężni, sławni, zwycięscy w wielu bitwach, w wielu turniejach, i to płonąc z gniewu, to blednąc, to zgrzytając zębami, poczęli wołać jeden przez drugiego: – Gorze nam! bo gościem jest i nie może być wyzwan! A Zawisza Czarny, Sulimczyk, najsłynniejszy między słynnymi, "wzór rycerzy", zwrócił zmarszczone czoło do Lichtensteina i rzekł: – Nie poznaję cię, Kunonie. Jakże możesz, rycerzem będąc, hańbić wspaniały naród, gdy wiesz, że jako posłowi żadna ci za to kara nie grozi? Lecz Kuno wytrzymał spokojnie groźne spojrzenia i odrzekł z wolna, dobitnie: – Nasz Zakon, zanim do Prus przybył, wojował w Palestynie, ale tam nawet i Saraceni postów szanowali. Wy jedni ich nie szanujecie – i dlategom obyczaj wasz nazwał pogańskim. Na to gwar uczynił się jeszcze większy. Naokół stołu ozwały się znów okrzyki: "Gorze, gorze!" Ale uciszyły się, gdy król, na którego obliczu wrzał gniew, klasnął obyczajem litewskim kilkakroć w dłonie. Wówczas wstał stary Jaśko Topór z Tęczyna, kasztelan krakowski, sędziwy, poważny, postrach dostojnością urzędu budzący, i rzekł: – Szlachetny rycerzu z Lichtenstemu, jeśli was jakowaś obelga jako posła spotkała, mówcie, a srogiej sprawiedliwości wartko stanie się zadość. – Nie przygodziłoby mi się to w żadnym innym chrześcijańskim państwie – odrzekł Kuno. – Wczoraj na drodze do Tyńca napadł mnie jeden wasz rycerz, i choć z krzyża na płaszczu łacnie mógł poznać, ktom jest – na życie moje godził. Zbyszko, usłyszawszy te słowa, pobladł mocno i mimo woli spojrzał na króla, którego twarz była wprost straszna. Jaśko z Tęczyna zdumiał się i rzekł: – Możeż to być? – Zapytajcie pana z Taczewa, któren był świadkiem przygody. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Powałę, który stał przez chwilę mroczny ze spuszczonymi powiekami, po czym rzekł: –Tak jest!... Usłyszawszy to, rycerze poczęli wołać: "Hańba! hańba! Bog–daj się ziemia pod takim zapadła!" l ze wstydu jedni uderzali się pięściami w uda i piersi, drudzy skręcali w palcach cynowe misy na stole, nie wiedząc, gdzie oczy podziać. – Czemuś ty go nie ubił? – zagrzmiał król. – Bo głowa jego do sądu należy – odparł Powała. – Uwięziliście go? – spytał kasztelan Topór z Tęczyna. – Nie, bo na cześć rycerską poprzysiągł, że się stawi. –I nie stawi się! – zawołał szyderczo Kuno, podnosząc głowę. Wtem jakiś młody, smutny głos ozwał się niedaleko za plecami Krzyżaka: – Nie daj Bóg, abych ja hańbę od śmierci wolał. Jam to uczynił: Zbyszko z Bogdańca. Po tych słowach porwali się rycerze ku nieszczęsnemu Zbyszkowi, lecz powstrzymało ich groźne skinienie króla, który, powstawszy z zaiskrzonymi oczyma, począł wołać zdyszanym od gniewu głosem, podobnym do turkotu, jaki wydaje wóz toczący się po kamieniach: – Uciąć mu szyję! Uciąć mu szyję! Niech Krzyżak głowę jego odeśle do Malborga mistrzowi! Po czym krzyknął na stojącego w pobliżu młodego kniazia litewskiego, syna namiestnika smoleńskiego: – Trzymaj go, Jamont! Przerażony gniewem królewskim Jamont położył drżące dłonie na ramionach Zbyszka, który, zwróciwszy ku niemu pobladłą twarz, rzekł: – Nie ucieknę... Lecz białobrody kasztelan krakowski, Topór z Tęczyna, podniósł rękę na znak, że chce mówić – i gdy się uciszyło, rzekł: – Miłościwy królu! Niechże się ów komtur przekona, że nie twoja zapalczywość, ale nasze prawa karzą śmiercią za porwanie się na osobę posła. Inaczej słusznie by mógł mniemać, że nie masz praw chrześcijańskich w tym Królestwie. Sąd nad winowajcą sam odprawię! Ostatnie słowa wyrzekł głosem podniesionym i widocznie nie dopuszczając nawet myśli, aby ów głos mógł być nie wysłuchanym, skinął na Jamonta: – Zamknąć go do wieży. Wy zaś, panie z Taczewa, świadczyć będziecie. – Opowiem całą winę tego wyrostka, której żaden źrzały mąż między nami nigdy by się nie dopuścił – odpowiedział Powała, spoglądając posępnie na Lichtensteina. – Słusznie prawi! – powtórzyli zaraz inni – pacholę to jeszcze! za cóż nas wszystkich z jego przyczyny pohańbiono? Nastała chwila milczenia i niechętnych spojrzeń na Krzyżaka, a tymczasem Jamont wiódł Zbyszka, by oddać go w ręce łuczników stojących na zamkowym dziedzińcu. Czuł on w młodym sercu litość dla więźnia, którą potęgowała wrodzona mu nienawiść do Niemców. Ale jako Litwin, przywykły ślepo spełniać wolę wielkiego księcia i sam przerażony gniewem królewskim, począł po drodze szeptać do młodego rycerza sposobem życzliwej namowy: – Wiesz, co ci rzekę: powieś się! najlepiej od razu powieś się. "Korol" rozsierdził się, i tak ci głowę utną. Czemu byś go nie miał uweselić? Powieś się, druhu! u nas taki zwyczaj. Zbyszko, na wpół przytomny ze wstydu i strachu, zdawał się z początku nie rozumieć słów kniazika, ale wreszcie zrozumiał je i aż zatrzymał się ze zdumienia: – Coże ty prawisz? – Powieś się! Po co cię mają sądzić. Króla uweselisz! – powtórzył Jamont. – Powieszę się sam! – zawołał młody rycerz. – To cię niby ochrzcili, a skóra została na tobie pogańska, i tego nawet nie rozumiesz, że grzech chrześcijaninowi taką rzecz czynić. A kniaź ruszył ramionami: – Toż nie po dobrej woli. I tak ci głowę utną. Zbyszkowi przemknęło przez myśl, że za podobne słowa wypadałoby zaraz wyzwać bojarzynka na walkę pieszą lub konną, na miecze albo na topory, ale stłumił w sobie tę chęć, wspomniawszy, że już mu czasu na to nie stanie. Więc spuścił smutnie głowę i w milczeniu pozwolił się oddać w ręce przywódcy pałacowych łuczników. A w sali tymczasem uwaga powszechna zwróciła się w inną stronę. Danusia, widząc, co się dzieje, przelękła się z początku tak, iż dech zaparło w jej piersi. Twarzyczka jej pobladła jak płótno, oczki stały się okrągłe z przerażenia – i patrzała na króla bez ruchu jak woskowa figurka w kościele. Lecz gdy wreszcie usłyszała, że jej Zbyszkowi mają głowę uciąć, gdy go zabrali i wyprowadzili z izby, wówczas chwycił ją żal niezmierny; usta i brwi poczęły jej się trząść; nie pomógł nic ni strach przed królem, ni przygryzanie ząbkami ust – i nagle wybuchnęła płaczem tak żałosnym i donośnym, że wszystkie twarze zwróciły się ku niej, a sam król spytał: – Co to jest? – Królu miłościwy! – zawołała księżna Anna. – To jest córka Juranda ze Spychowa, której ów nieszczęsny rycerzyk ślubował. Ślubował ci jej trzy pawie czuby z hełmów zedrzeć – i ujrzawszy czub taki na hełmie tego komtura, mniemał, że go mu sam Bóg zesłał. Nie ze złości on to czynił, panie, jeno przez głupstwo, przeto bądź mu miłościw i nie karz go, o co cię na kolanach prosimy. Tak rzekłszy, wstała i chwyciwszy Danusię za rękę, podbiegła z nią do króla, który widząc to, począł się cofać. Ale one obie uklękły przed nim i Danusia objąwszy rączynami nogi pańskie, poczęła wołać: – Daruj Zbyszkowi, królu, daruj Zbyszkowi! I z uniesienia, a zarazem ze strachu, pochowała swą jasną główkę w fałdy szarej szaty królewskiej, całując mu przy tym kolana i dygocąc jak liść. Księżna Aleksandra Ziemowitowa klękła z drugiej strony i złożywszy ręce, patrzyła błagalnie na króla, w którego twarzy odbiło się wielkie zakłopotanie. Cofał się wprawdzie wraz z krzesłem, ale nie odpychał przemocą Danusi, machał tylko obu rękoma, jakby opędzając się od much. – Dajcie mi spokój! – wołał – zawinił, całe Królestwo pohańbił! niech mu głowę utną! Lecz małe rączyny zaciskały się coraz silniej wokół jego kolan, a dziecinny głosik wołał coraz żałośniej: – Daruj Zbyszkowi, królu, daruj Zbyszkowi! Wtem ozwały się rycerskie: – Jurand ze Spychowa, rycerz sławny, postrach na Niemców! – I ów wyrostek wielce się już pod Wilnem zasłużył – dodał Powała. Lecz król bronił się dalej, lubo sam widokiem Danusi wzruszony: – Dajcie mi spokój! Nie mnie zawinił i nie ja mogę mu darować. Niech mu poseł Zakonu daruje, to i ja daruję, a nie, to niech mu głowę utną. – Daruj mu, Kunonie! – rzekł Zawisza Czarny, Sulimczyk –sam mistrz ci tego nie przygani! – Daruj mu, panie! – zawołały obie księżne. – Daruj mu, daruj! – powtórzyły głosy rycerskie. Kuno przymknął powieki i siedział z podniesionym czołem, jakby rozkoszując się tym, że i obie księżne, i tak znamienici rycerze zanoszą do niego prośby. Nagle zmienił się w mgnieniu oka: spuścił głowę, skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, z dumnego stał się pokorny i ozwał się przyciszonym, łagodnym głosem: – Chrystus, Zbawiciel nasz, przebaczył łotrowi na krzyżu i nieprzyjaciołom swoim... – Prawy to rycerz mówi! – ozwał się biskup Wysz. – Prawy! prawy! – ...Jakżebym ja nie miał przebaczyć – ciągnął dalej Kuno – którym jest nie tylko chrześcijaninem, ale i zakonnikiem? Przeto przebaczam mu z duszy serca jako Chrystusowy sługa i zakonnik! – Sława mu! – huknął Powała z Taczewa. – Sława! – powtórzyli inni. – Ale – rzekł Krzyżak –jestem tu posłem między wami i noszę w sobie majestat całego Zakonu, który jest Chrystusowym Zakonem. Kto więc mnie jako posła ukrzywdził, ukrzywdził Zakon, a kto obraził Zakon – obraził samego Chrystusa, i takiej krzywdy ja wobec Boga i ludzi darować nie mogę –jeśli zaś prawo wasze ją daruje, niech się dowiedzą o tym wszyscy panowie chrześcijańscy. Po tych słowach zapadło głuche milczenie. Po chwili tylko ozwały się gdzieniegdzie zgrzytania zębów, ciężkie oddechy tłumionej wściekłości i łkanie Danusi. Do wieczora wszystkie serca przechyliły się ku Zbyszkowi. Ci sami rycerze, którzy z rana byliby go gotowi na jedno skinienie króla roznieść na mieczach, wysilali teraz umysły, jakim by sposobem przyjść mu z pomocą. Księżne postanowiły udać się z prośbą do królowej, by skłoniła Lichtensteina do zupełnego odstąpienia od skargi lub w razie potrzeby napisała do mistrza Zakonu, prosząc, by ten rozkazał Kunonowi zaniechać sprawy. Droga zdawała się pewna, gdyż Jadwigę otaczała cześć tak nadzwyczajna, że wielki mistrz ściągnąłby na siebie gniew papieża i naganę wszystkich chrześcijańskich książąt, gdyby jej takiej rzeczy odmówił. Nie było też to prawdopodobnym i dlatego, że Konrad von Jungingen był człowiekiem spokojnym i o wiele od swoich poprzedników łagodniejszym. Na nieszczęście, biskup krakowski Wysz, który był zarazem głównym lekarzem królowej, zakazał najsurowiej wspominać jej choćby jednym słowem o całej sprawie. "Nigdy ona o śmiertelnych wyrokach rada nie słucha – mówił – i choćby o prostego zbója chodziło, zaraz to do serca bierze, a cóż dopiero, jeśli o szyję młodzianka idzie, któren słusznie jej miłosierdzia mógłby wyglądać. Ale wszelka turbacja łatwo do ciężkiej niemocy może ją przywieść, zdrowie zaś jej więcej dla całego Królestwa znaczy niżeli dziesięć głów rycerskich". Zapowiedział wreszcie, że gdyby kto ośmielił się wbrew jego słowom turbować panią, na tego on ściągnie straszny gniew królewski, a w dodatku klątwą kościelną go obłoży. Zlękły się tej zapowiedzi obie księżne i postanowiły milczeć przed królową, a natomiast póty błagać króla, póki jakowej ś łaski nie okaże. Cały dwór i wszyscy rycerze stali już po stronie Zbyszka. Powała z Taczewa zapowiadał, iż wyzna szczerą prawdę, ale że złoży świadectwo dla młodzieńca przychylne i całą sprawę przedstawi jako chłopięcą zapędliwość. Z tym wszystkim każdy przewidywał, a kasztelan Jaśko z Tęczyna głośno oświadczał, że jeśli Krzyżak się zatnie, to srogiemu prawu musi się stać zadość. Burzyły się więc tym bardziej przeciw Lichtensteinowi rycerskie serca i niejeden myślał lub nawet mówił otwarcie: "Posłem jest i w szranki powołań być nie może, ale gdy do Malborga wróci, nie daj Bóg, aby swoją własną sczezł śmiercią". I nie były to próżne groźby, albowiem rycerzom, którzy nosili pas, nie wolno było jednego słowa na wiatr uronić, kto zaś co zapowiadał, musiał tego dokazać lub zginąć. Groźny Powała okazał się przy tym najzawziętszym, albowiem miał w Taczewie umiłowaną córuchnę w wieku Danusi – skutkiem czego łzy Danusine całkiem skruszyły w nim serce. Jakoż jeszcze tego samego dnia odwiedził Zbyszka w podziemiu, kazał mu być dobrej myśli i opowiedział o prośbach obu księżn i o łzach Danusi... Zbyszko, dowiedziawszy się, iż dziewczyna rzuciła się dla niego do nóg królewskich, rozczulił się tym uczynkiem aż do łez i nie wiedząc, jak swoją wdzięczność i tęsknotę wyrazić, rzekł, obcierając wierzchem dłoni powieki: – Hej! niechże ją Bóg błogosławi, a mnie jako najprędzej zezwoli jakową walkę pieszą albo konną za nią stoczyć! Za mało ja jej Niemców obiecał – bo takiej trzeba ich było tylu ślubować, ile ma roków. Byle mnie Pan Jezus z tej obierzy wybawił, juże ja jej nie poskąpię! I podniósł pełne wdzięczności oczy ku górze... – Naprzód kościołowi jakiemu co obiecuj – odrzekł pan z Taczewa – bo jeśli się twoja obietnica Bogu spodoba, pewnikiem wnet wolny będziesz. A po wtóre, słuchaj: poszedł do Lichtensteina twój stryk, a potem pójdę jeszcze i ja. Nie hańba ci będzie przeprosić go za winę, boś zawinił – i nie żadnego Lichtensteina, ale posła będziesz przepraszał. Gotówże jesteś? – Skoro mi taki rycerz jak wasza miłość mówi, iż się to godzi – uczynię! ale jeśli będzie chciał, żebym go tak przepraszał, jako żądał na drodze z Tyńca, to niechże mi głowę utną. Stryk ostanie i stryk mu odpłaci, gdy się jego poselstwo skończy... – Obaczym, co powie Maćkowi – rzekł Powała. A Maćko rzeczywiście był wieczorem u Niemca, ale ten przyjął go wzgardliwie: światła nawet nie kazał zapalić i w zmroku z nim gadał. Wrócił więc stary rycerz od niego posępny jak noc i udał się do króla. Król przyjął go dobrotliwie, bo się już był całkiem uspokoił, i gdy Maćko klęknął, kazał mu zaraz wstać, pytając, czego by żądał. – Miłościwy panie – rzekł Maćko – była wina, musi być kara, bo inaczej nie byłoby nijakiego prawa na świecie. Jeno jest i moja wina, iżem przyrodzonej zapalczywości tego wyrostka nie tylko nie hamował, alem mu ją jeszcze chwalił. Takem go to hodował, a potem od małości hodowała go wojna. Moja wina, miłościwy królu, bom mu nieraz powiadał: wpierw tnij, a potem obaczysz, kogoś rozciął. I dobrze z tym było na wojnie, źle zasię przy dworze! Ale to chłop jak szczere złoto, ostatni z rodu –i żal mi go okrutny... – Mnie pohańbił, Królestwo pohańbił – rzekł król – mam–li go za to miodem smarować? A Maćko umilkł, gdyż na wspomnienie o Zbyszku żal ścisnął go nagle za gardło, i dopiero po długiej chwili jął mówić wzruszonym jeszcze i przerywanym głosem: – Anim ja wiedział, że go tak miłuję – i dopiero teraz się pokazało, jak bieda przyszła. Aleja stary, a on z rodu ostatni. Nie będzie jego – nie będzie nas. Królu miłościwy i panie, ulitujże ty się nad rodem naszym! Tu klęknął znowu Maćko i wyciągnąwszy przed się spracowane na wojnach ręce, mówił ze łzami: – Broniliśmy Wilna: łupy Bóg dał godne, komu ja to ostawię? Chce Krzyżak kary, panie – niech będzie kara, ale pozwólcie, abych ja swoją głowę oddał. Co mi tam po żywocie bez Zbyszka! Młody jest, niech ziemię wykupi i potomstwo płodzi, jako Bóg człowiekowi przykazał. Nie zapyta się nawet Krzyżak, czyja głowa spadła, byle spadła. Hańba też z tego nijaka na ród nie spadnie. Ciężko człowiekowi iść na śmierć, ale pomiarkowawszy, to lepiej, żeby człek zginął, niż żeby ród miał zginąć... I tak mówiąc, objął nogi królewskie, król zaś począł mrugać oczyma, co było u niego oznaką wzruszenia, a wreszcie rzekł: – Nie będzie tego, żeby ja opasanemu rycerzowi głowę kazał niewinnie ucinać! nie będzie, nie będzie! – I nie byłoby w tym sprawiedliwości – dodał kasztelan. –Prawo winnego przyciśnie, ale nie smok ci to żaden, który nie patrzy, czyją krew chłepce. A wy uważcie, że właśnie hańba by na wasz ród spadła, bo jeśliby bratanek wasz przystał na to, co mówicie, tedyby i samego, i jego potomstwo za bezecnych wszyscy mieli... Na to Maćko: – Nie przystałby on. Ale gdyby się to bez jego wiadomości stało, toby mnie potem pomścił, jako i ja jego pomszczę... – Ha! – rzekł Tęczyński – wskórajcie u Krzyżaka, by skargi zaniechał... – Jużem u niego był. – I co? – spytał, wyciągając szyję, król – co powiedział? – Powiedział mi tak: "Trzeba było na tynieckiej drodze o darowanie prosić – nie chcieliście, to teraz i ja nie chcę". – A wy czemu nie chcieli? – Bo przykazał nam z koni zsiąść i na piechotę przepraszać. Król założył włosy za uszy i chciał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy wtem wszedł dworzanin z oznajmieniem, iż rycerz z Lichtensteinu prosi o posłuchanie. Usłyszawszy to, Jagiełło spojrzał na Jaśka z Tęczyna, potem na Maćka, lecz kazał im pozostać, może w nadziei, że uda mu się przy tej sposobności załagodzić sprawę swoją powagą królewską. Tymczasem Krzyżak wszedł, skłonił się królowi i rzekł: – Miłościwy panie! Oto jest spisana skarga o zniewagę, jaka mnie w królestwie waszym spotkała. – Skarżcie się jemu – odpowiedział król, ukazując na Jaśka z Tęczyna. Krzyżak zaś rzekł, patrząc wprost w twarz króla: – Nie znam waszych praw ni waszych sądów, wiem jeno, że poseł Zakonu przed samym tylko królem skarżyć się może. Małe oczki Jagiełły zamigotały z niecierpliwości, wyciągnął jednak rękę, wziął skargę i oddał Tęczyńskiemu. Ten zaś rozwinął ją i począł czytać, ale w miarę jak czytał, twarz stawała mu się coraz więcej frasobliwa i smutna. – Panie – rzekł wreszcie – tak nastajecie na życie tego mło–dzianka, jakby on całemu waszemu Zakonowi był straszny. Żali wy. Krzyżacy, już się i dzieci boicie? My, Krzyżacy, nie boim się nikogo – odparł dumnie komtur. A stary kasztelan dodał z cicha: – A zwłaszcza Boga. Powała z Taczewa czynił nazajutrz przed sądem kasztelańskim wszystko, co było w jego mocy, aby winę Zbyszka umniejszyć. Lecz próżno uczynek przypisywał dzieciństwu i niedoświadczeniu, próżno mówił, że nawet i ktoś starszy, gdyby trzy pawie czuby ślubował i o zesłanie ich się modlił, a potem ujrzał nagle taki czub przed sobą, mógłby także pomyśleć, że jest w tym zrządzenie boskie. Jednej rzeczy nie mógł zacny rycerz zaprzeć, to jest, że gdyby nie on, to kopia Zbyszkowa byłaby uderzyła o pierś Krzyżaka. Kuno zaś kazał przynieść do sądu zbroję, w którą owego dnia był przybrany, i okazało się, że była z cienkiej blachy, używana tylko do uroczystych odwiedzin i tak wiotka, że Zbyszko, zważywszy jego nadzwyczajną siłę, byłby ją niechybnie grotem na wylot przebódł i posła życia pozbawił. Za czym pytano jeszcze Zbyszka, czy myślał Krzyżaka zabić; lecz on nie chciał się tego zapierać. "Wołałem na niego z daleka – rzekł – by kopii nadstawił, bo jużci żywy nie dałby sobie ze łba hełmu zedrzeć – ale gdyby i on był z daleka wołał, iże jest posłem, tedybym go był w spokoju ostawił". Podobały się te słowa rycerzom, którzy przez życzliwość dla młodzianka tłumnie się na sąd zgromadzili, i zaraz podniosły się liczne głosy: "Prawda! czemu nie wołał!" Lecz twarz kasztelana pozostała posępna i surowa. Nakazawszy obecnym milczenie, sam także przez chwilę milczał, po czym utkwił w Zbyszku badawcze źrenice i zapytał: – Możesz–li na mękę Pańską poprzysiąc, żeś płaszcza i krzyża nie widział? – Nijak! – odpowiedział Zbyszko – żeby ja krzyża nie widział, to myślałbym, że to nasz rycerz, a w naszego przecie bym nie godził. – A jakoż mógł się inny Krzyżak pod Krakowem znajdować, jeśli nie poseł albo nie z poselskiego pocztu? Na to nic nie rzekł Zbyszko, bo nie było co rzec. Dla wszystkich było rzeczą aż nazbyt jasną, że gdyby nie pan z Taczewa, to w obecnej chwili leżałby przed sądem nie pancerz posła, ale sam poseł, z przebitą na wieczną hańbę narodowi polskiemu piersią – więc ci nawet, którzy z całej duszy sprzyjali Zbyszkowi, rozumieli, że wyrok nie może być dla niego łaskawy... Jakoż po chwili kasztelan rzekł: – Iżeś w zapalczywości swej nie pomyślał, w kogo bijesz, i czynił bez złości, przeto ci Zbawiciel nasz to policzy i daruje, ale ty się, nieboże, Najświętszej Pannie poleć, gdyż prawo nie może ci tego darować... Usłyszawszy to, Zbyszko, chociaż spodziewał się podobnych słów, przybladł nieco, ale wnet potem wstrząsnął w tył swe długie włosy, przeżegnał się i rzekł: – Wola boska! Ano, trudno! Następnie zwrócił się do Maćka i ukazał mu oczyma na Lichtensteina, jakby polecając go jego pamięci, a Maćko kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie i pamięta. Zrozumiał to spojrzenie i ten ruch także i Lichtenstein, i jakkolwiek w piersiach biło mu zarówno mężne, jak zawzięte serce, jednakże dreszcz przebiegł go na chwilę od stóp do głów, tak straszną i złowrogą twarz miał w tej chwili stary wojownik. Widział Krzyżak, że między nim a owym starym rycerzem, którego twarzy nie mógł nawet dobrze pod hełmem dojrzeć, pójdzie odtąd na śmierć i życie, że gdyby się nawet chciał przed nim skryć, to się nie skryje, i że gdy przestanie być posłem, to się muszą spotkać choćby w Malborgu. Tymczasem kasztelan udał się do przyległej izby, by podyktować wyrok na Zbyszka biegłemu w piśmie sekretarzowi. Ten i ów z rycerzy zbliżał się podczas owej przerwy do Krzyżaka, mówiąc: – Bogdaj na sądzie ostatecznym łaskawiej–ć osądzono! Radżeś tej krwi? Lecz Lichtensteinowi chodziło tylko o Zawiszę, gdyż ten, z powodu swych czynów bojowych, znajomości praw rycerskich i niezmiernej surowości w ich przestrzeganiu, znany był po świecie szeroko. W sprawach najbardziej zawilkłanych, w których chodziło o honor rycerski, udawano się do niego nieraz bardzo z daleka, i nikt nigdy nie śmiał mu przeczyć, nie tylko dlatego, że pojedyncza walka z nim była niepodobna, ale i dlatego, że uważano go za "zwierciadło czci". Jedno słowo przygany albo pochwały z ust jego szybko rozchodziło się między rycerstwem Polski, Węgier, Czech, Niemiec i mogło stanowić o złej lub dobrej sławie rycerza. Do niego więc zbliżył się Lichtenstein i jakby chcąc usprawiedliwić się ze swej zawziętości, rzekł: – Sam tylko wielki mistrz wraz z kapitułą mógłby mu łaskę okazać –ja nie mogę... – Nic waszemu mistrzowi do naszych praw; łaskę może tu okazać nie on, jeno król nasz – odpowiedział Zawisza. – A ja, jako poseł, musiałem żądać kary. – Pierwej byłeś rycerzem niż posłem, Lichtensteinie... – Żałi mniemasz, żem czci uchybił? – Znasz nasze księgi rycerskie i wiesz, że dwoje zwierząt kazano naśladować rycerzowi; lwa i baranka. Ktoregożeś z nich w tej przygodzie naśladował? – Nie tyś moim sędzią... – Pytałeś, czyś czci nie uchybił, tom ci i odkazał, jako myślę. – Źleś mi odkazał, bo tego nie mogę przełknąć. – Własną się, nie moją złością udławisz. – Ale mi Chrystus policzy, żem o majestat Zakonu więcej dbał niż o swoją chwalbę... – On też nas wszystkich będzie sądził. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało wejście kasztelana i sekretarza. Wiedziano już, że wyrok będzie niepomyślny, jednakże uczyniła się głucha cisza. Kasztelan zajął miejsce za stołem i wziąwszy w rękę krucyfiks, rozkazał Zbyszkowi klęknąć. Sekretarz zaczął odczytywać po łacinie wyrok. Ani Zbyszko, ani obecni rycerze nie zrozumieli go, jednakże wszyscy domyślili się, że jest to wyrok śmierci. Zbyszko po skończeniu czytania uderzył się kilkakrotnie pięścią w piersi, powtarzając: "Boże, bądź miłościw mnie grzesznemu". Po czym wstał i rzucił się w ramiona Maćka, który począł całować w milczeniu jego głowę i oczy. Wieczorem zaś tego dnia herold ogłaszał przy odgłosie trąb rycerzom, gościom i mieszczaństwu na czterech rogach rynku, iż szlachetny Zbyszko z Bogdańca skazan jest z wyroku kasztelańskiego na ucięcie głowy mieczem. Lecz Maćko wyprosił, by egzekucja nie nastąpiła rychło, co mu przyszło łatwo, gdyż ludziom ówczesnym, zamiłowanym w drobiazgowym rozporządzaniu mieniem, zostawiano zwykle czas do układów z rodziną, jak również do pojednania się z Bogiem. Nie chciał też nastawać na prędkie wykonanie wyroku i sam Lichtenstein, rozumiejąc, że skoro obrażonemu majestatowi Zakonu stało się zadość, nie należy do reszty zrażać potężnego monarchy, do którego był wysłan nie tylko dla wzięcia udziału w uroczystościach chrzcin, ale i dla układów o ziemię dobrzyńską. Najważniejszym jednak względem było zdrowie królowej. Biskup Wysz ani chciał słyszeć o egzekucji przed połogiem, słusznie mniemając, że takiej sprawy nie można będzie przed panią ukryć, ta zaś, gdy się raz o niej dowie, wpadnie w turbację mogącą jej ciężko zaszkodzić. W ten sposób pozostawało Zbyszkowi może i kilka miesięcy życia do ostatecznych rozporządzeń i pożegnania się ze znajomymi. Jakoż Maćko odwiedzał go codziennie i pocieszał, jak umiał. Rozmawiali żałośnie o nieuniknionej śmierci Zbyszkowej, a jeszcze żałośniej o tym, że ród może wyginąć. – Nie będzie inaczej, jeno musicie babę brać – rzekł raz Zbyszko. – Wolej bym krewniaka jakiego choć z dalekości odszukał –odpowiedział stroskany Maćko. – Gdzie mnie o babach myśleć, kiedy tobie mają szyję uciąć. A choćby też koniecznie przyszło którą brać. nie uczynię tego, nim Lichtensteinowi zapowiedzi rycerskiej nie poślę i pomsty nie dokonam. Już ty się nie bój!... Bóg wam zapłać. Niechże mam choć tę uciechę! Alem to wiedział, że mu nie darujecie. Jakoże uczynicie? – Jak się posłowanie jego skończy, będzie albo wojna, albo spokój – rozumiesz? Jeśli będzie wojna, wyślę mu zapowiedź, żeby przed bitwą do pojedynczej walki ze mną stanął. – Na udeptanej ziemi? – Na udeptanej ziemi, konno alibo pieszo, ale jeno na śmierć, nie na niewolę. Będzie–li zaś spokój, to do Malborga pojadę i kopią w bramę zamkową uderzę, a trębaczowi każę otrąbić, że go na śmierć wyzywam. Już ci się nie pochowa. – Pewnie, że się nie pochowa, i rady mu dacie, jakobym widział. – Rady?... Zawiszy bym nie dał, Paszkowi bym nie dał, Powale też; ale nie chwalący się, takim jak on poradzę dwom. Oba–czy krzyżacka jego mać! Żali nie tęższy był ów rycerz od Fryzów? A jakem go ciął z góry bez hełm, gdzie mi się topór zatrzymał? Na zębach się zatrzymał. Albo nie? Odetchnął na to Zbyszko z wielką ulgą i rzekł: – Lżej będzie ginąć. I poczęli wzdychać obydwa, po czym stary szlachcic jął mówić wzruszonym głosem: – Ty się nie frasuj. Nie będą twoje kości szukały jedna drugiej na sądzie ostatecznym. Trumnę ci kazałem sporządzić dębową, taką, że i kanonicy od Panny Marii nie mają lepszych. Nie zginiesz ty jako ścierciałka. Ba! i tego nawet nie dopuszczę, że–być mieli ścinać na tym samym suknie, na którym mieszczanów ścinają. Jużem się z Amylejem zgodził, że da całkiem nowe, tak zacne, że starczyłoby i królowi na poszycie kożucha. I mszy ci nie pożałuję – nie bój się! Uradowało się na to serce Zbyszka, więc pochyliwszy się do ręki stryj ca, powtórzył: – Bóg wam zapłać. Czasem jednak, mimo wszystkich pociech, zdejmowała go okrutna tęsknota, więc innym razem, gdy Maćko przyszedł go odwiedzić, ledwie się z nim przywitawszy, zapytał, spoglądając przez kratę w murze: – A co tam na dworze? – Pogoda jak złoto, a słonko przygrzewa, aże całemu światu miło. Na to Zbyszko założył na kark obie dłonie i przechyliwszy w tył głowę, mówił: – Hej, mocny Boże! Konia pod sobą mieć i jeździć po polach, po szerokich. Żal ginąć młodemu! Okrutny żal! – Giną ludzie i z konia! – odparł Maćko. – Ba! Ale ilu sami przedtem nabiją!... I począł wypytywać o rycerzy, których na dworze króla widział: o Zawiszę, o Farureja, o Powałę z Taczewa, o Lisa z Targowiska i o wszystkich innych – co robią, czym się zabawiają, na jakich zacnych ćwiczeniach czas im schodzi? I słuchał chciwie opowiadań Maćka, który prawił, jako rano we zbrojach przez konie skaczą, jako powrozy targają, jako się próbują na miecze i na topory z ołowianymi ostrzami, a w końcu, jak ucztują i jakie pieśni śpiewają. Chciało się Zbyszkowi lecieć do nich z całej duszy i serca, a gdy się dowiedział, że Zawisza zaraz po chrzcinach wybiera się aż hen gdzieś w dół Węgrów na Turków, nie mógł się wstrzymać od okrzyku: – Puściliby mnie z nim! niechbym choć przeciw poganom zginął. Ale nie mogło to być, a tymczasem zdarzyło się coś innego. Oto obie księżne mazowieckie nie przestały myśleć o Zbyszku, który ujął je swoją młodością i urodą. Wreszcie księżna Aleksandra Ziemowitowa umyśliła wysłać list do mistrza. Mistrz nie mógł wprawdzie zmienić wyroku wydanego przez kasztelana, ale mógł wstawić się za młodzieńcem do króla. Jagielle nie wypadało wprawdzie okazywać łaski, gdy szło o zamach na posła, zdawało się jednak rzeczą niewątpliwą, że rad ją okaże na wstawiennictwo samego mistrza. Więc nadzieja na nowo wstąpiła w serce obu pań. Księżna Aleksandra, mając sama słabość do polerowanych rycerzy zakonnych, była i przez nich nadzwyczaj ceniona. Niejednokrotnie szły dla niej z Malborga bogate dary i listy, w których mistrz nazywał ją czcigodną, świątobliwą dobrodziejką i osobliwszą orędowniczką Zakonu. Słowa jej wiele mogły i było rzeczą wielce prawdopodobną, iż nie doznają odmowy. Chodziło tylko o znalezienie gońca, który by dołożył wszelkiej gorliwości, aby jak najprędzej list oddać i z odpowiedzią powrócić. Usłyszawszy o tym, stary Maćko podjął się tego bez wahania... Uproszony kasztelan wyznaczył termin, do którego obiecał powstrzymać wykonanie wyroku. Pełen otuchy Maćko zakrzątnął się tego samego dnia koło odjazdu, po czym udał się do Zbyszka, aby mu szczęśliwą nowinę zwiastować. Jakoż w pierwszej chwili Zbyszko wybuchnął tak wielką radością, jakby mu już otworzono drzwi wieży. Następnie jednak zamyślił się, sposępniał nagle i rzekł: – Kto się tam od Niemców czego dobrego doczeka! Lichtenstein też mógł prosić króla o łaskę – i jeszcze by na tym wygrał, bo pomsty byłby się uchronił – a dlatego nie chciał nic uczynić... – On się zawziął za to, żeśmy go na tynieckiej drodze nie chcieli przeprosić. O mistrzu Kondracie nie mówią ludzie źle. Wreszcie stracić na tym – nie stracisz. – Pewnie – rzekł Zbyszko – ale mu się tam nisko nie kłaniajcie. – Co się mam kłaniać? List od księżnej Aleksandry wiozę –i tyla... – Ha! kiedyście tacy dobrzy, to niech wam tam Bóg dopomoże... Nagle spojrzał bystro na stryjca i rzekł: – Ale jeśli mi król daruje, to Lichtenstein będzie mój, nie wasz. Pamiętajcie... – Jeszcześ szyi niepewny, to żadnych zapowiedzi nie czyń. Dość masz tamtych głupich ślubów – odrzekł z gniewem stary. Po czym rzucili się sobie w objęcia – i Zbyszko został sam. Nadzieja i niepewność miotały na przemian jego duszą, a gdy przyszła noc, a z nią burza na niebie, gdy zakratowane okno poczęło rozświecać się złowrogim światłem błyskawic, a mury trząść się od grzmotów, gdy wreszcie wicher wpadł ze świstem do wieży i zgasił mdły kaganek przy łożu: pogrążony w ciemności Zbyszko stracił znów wszelką otuchę – i całą noc ani na chwilę oczu nie mógł zamrużyć... "Już ja się śmierci nie wywinę – myślał – i wszystko nic nie pomoże". Wszelako nazajutrz przyszła do niego w odwiedziny zacna księżna Anna Januszowa, a z nią i Danusia ze swoją luteńką za pasem. Zbyszko padł im kolejno do nóg, po czym jakkolwiek był w utrapieniu, po bezsennej nocy, w niedoli i niepewności, nie do tyla jednak zapomniał o rycerskiej powinności, aby nie okazać Danusi zdumienia nad jej urodą... Lecz księżna podniosła na niego oczy pełne smutku i rzekła: – Nie dziwuj się ty jej, bo jeśli Maćko dobrej odpowiedzi nie przywiezie albo zgoła nie wróci, będziesz ty się wkrótce, nieboże, lepszym rzeczom w niebie dziwował. Po czym jęła ronić łzy, rozmyślając o przyszłym niepewnym losie rycerzyka, a Danusia zawtórowała jej zaraz. Zbyszko pochylił się na nowo do ich nóg, bo i jego serce zmiękło wobec tych płaczów jak wosk w cieple. Nie kochał on tak Danusi, jak mąż kocha niewiastę, poczuł jednak, że ją kocha z całej duszy i że na jej widok dzieje mu się w piersiach coś takiego, jakby w nich tkwił drugi człowiek, mniej srogi, mniej zapędliwy, mniej wojną dyszący, a natomiast jakby słodkiego kochania spragniony. Chwycił go wreszcie żal ogromny, iż musi ją porzucić i nie będzie mógł dotrzymać tego, co ślubował. – Już ja ci, niebogo, pawich czubów pod nogi nie podłożę –mówił.– Ale jeśli przed boskim obliczem stanę, tedy tak powiem: "Odpuść mi. Panie, grzechy, ale co jest dobra wszelkiego na ziemi, to daj nie komu innemu, tylko pannie Jurandównie ze Spychowa". – Niedawnoście się poznali – rzekła księżna. – Nie da Bóg, by to było na próżno. Zbyszko zaczął wspominać wszystko, co zaszło w gospodzie tynieckiej, i rozczulił się zupełnie. W końcu jął prosić Danusi, by mu zaśpiewała tę samą pieśń, którą śpiewała wówczas, kiedy ją to chwycił z ławki i przyniósł do księżnej. Więc Danusia, choć było jej nie do śpiewania, wzniosła zaraz główkę ku sklepieniu i przymknąwszy jako ptaszek oczki, poczęła: ::Gdybym ci ja miała ::Skrzydłeczka jak gąska, ::Poleciałabym ja ::Za Jaśkiem do Śląska. ::Usiadłabym ci ja ::Na śląskowskim płocie... ::"Przypatrz się, Jasiulku..." Lecz nagle spod stulonych rzęsów wypłynęły jej łzy obfite –i nie mogła dłużej śpiewać. A Zbyszko porwał ją na ręce tak samo jak niegdyś w tynieckiej gospodzie i począł chodzić z nią po izbie, powtarzając w uniesieniu: – Nie paniej jeno ja bym w tobie szukał. Niechby mnie Bóg wyratował, niechbyś dorosła – i niechby rodzic pozwolili – toby ja cię brał, dziewczyno!... Hej! Danusia, objąwszy go za szyję, skryła spłakaną twarz na jego ramieniu – a w nim żal wstawał coraz większy, który płynąc z głębi wolnej natury słowiańskiej, zmieniał się w tej prostej duszy niemal w pieśń polną: ::Toby ja cię brał, dziewczyno! ::Toby ja cię brał! Krzyżacy 05